pennzeroparttimeherofandomcom-20200213-history
Sashi Kobayashi/Forms
Normal appearance When she isn't zapped into a another dimension, Sashi is short with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with purple and yellow highlights at the tips held back by two ponytails. She wears her specs with light blue rims, red-violet gloves, and a long-sleeved light blue shirt underneath a red-violet vest with a yellow circle on the left side of her chest. She wears a red-violet miniskirt, different styled socks (her left sock a solid purple and her right sock with different shades of pale purple stripes), and white boots with a purple line down the front and yellow circle on the sides. Around her left knee, there's a red-violet strap with a white circular object over her knee cap. Alien World In Alien World, Sashi replaces a large, ugly blue monster. With butterfly-like wings, Sashi can fly, but she also has a bad odor. She reveals that she hates this mission, the normal inhabitants of the world thinking she's ugly and brainless, and annoyed with Penn and Boone's antics to impress the Princess. She likes it better, though, when the Princess becomes engaged to the Death Eater. Arabian World In Arabian World, Sashi replaces a small black monkey. She is not fond of the form she got in this world, but she embraces it, including the desire to eat bugs. Ball World In Ball World, Sashi replaces a soccer ball. Being a ball, Sashi doesn't have arms or legs, so she can only roll and bounce. She is not enthused by the lack of limbs. Cereal World In Cereal World, Sashi replaces Agent Flamingo. Just like the Flamingo, Sashi wields a gun that shoots strawberry cereal loops. Clown World In Clown World, Sashi replaces a clown police officer. It takes awhile for Sashi to adapt the world's clown logic. She gives up on helping the mission after failing to face Rippen's clown goons, but with help from Soda Jerk and 5 Second Clown University, Sashi learns how to be funny and successfully returns to save Penn and Boone. Demon World In Demon World, Sashi replaces a hunchbacked villager. Old English World In Old English World, Sashi replaces a set designer. Dinosaur Cowboy World In Dinosaur Cowboy World, Sashi replaces a western lady. Sashi takes offense to the boys gushing at how pretty is dressed up like an actual lady. Galaxy World In Galaxy World, Sashi replaces a human with a metal suit. Giant Monster World In Giant Monster World, Sashi replaces a giant monster beetle. Sashi possesses the ability to shoot lightning blasts out of her eyes. Having wings, she can fly, as well. Knight World In Knight World, Sashi replaces an elf. Musical Fairytale World In Musical Fairytale World, Sashi replaces a male knight. Sashi finds it cool that she is a dude in this form. North Pole At the North Pole, Sashi replaces one of Santa's elves. Ocean World In Ocean World, Sashi replaces one of the merpeople guards. Outer Space Court World In Outer Space Court World, Sashi replaces a general from the United States. Plush Toy World In Plush Toy World, Sashi replaces a cute plush bunny. There is a music box in her hand that goes off if she presses it. She is annoyed by how cute her form is. Space World In Space World, Sashi replaces a lieutenant of a spaceship. In her arsenal, Sashi has a gun that shoots lasers. Superhero World In Superhero World, Sashi replaces a superheroine known as Skunk Woman due to her skunk-like abilities. Being a skunk hero, Sashi smells awful, giving her an advantage when warding enemies off with her scent. She admits that it wasn't her first choice, though. Temple World In Temple World, Sashi replaces an adventurer. Zombie Word In Zombie World, Sashi replaces a mall security guard. Sashi says she could get used to this, warning Penn and Boone that she wouldn't let a lowlife get away with the five finger discount on her watch. Other unknown worlds * Sashi replaces a female viking (seen on poster) Category:Character forms